Multilayer films are utilized in various applications as printing substrates. For example, multilayer films may be utilized for packaging, signage and commercial graphic films for advertising and promotional displays.
Multilayer films may be used in association with inkjet printing. Inkjet printing is emerging as the digital printing method of choice because of its resolution, flexibility, high speed, and affordability. Inkjet printers operate by ejection, onto the multilayer film, controlled patterns of closely spaced ink droplets. By selectively regulating the pattern of ink droplets, inkjet printers can produce a variety of printed features.